Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a fan.
Description of Related Art
As the electronic industry prospers, flat panel display devices have gradually replaced cathode ray tube display devices to become the current mainstream product. Among the flat panel display devices, liquid crystal displays (LCD) are more technologically matured and more popular. LCDs are used not only in portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablet PCs or smartphones, but also in outdoor equipment such as automated teller machines (ATM).
In terms of the LCD used in outdoor equipment such as ATM, in order to prevent an excessive temperature rise in a liquid crystal display panel of the LCD due to outdoor sunlight irradiation, a heat-dissipation fan is required for providing a heat-dissipation airflow to a display face of the liquid crystal display panel. However, if an assembling structure (such as a fixing pillar for fixing the liquid crystal display panel) on a casing of the LCD is located in an airflow passage of the heat-dissipation airflow, turbulence is likely to occur in the heat-dissipation airflow flowing through the assembling structure to render the heat-dissipation airflow unable to perform uniform heat dissipation on the liquid crystal display panel. As a result, a portion of the display face of the liquid crystal display panel becomes too hot to display a screen normally. Therefore, how to provide a uniform heat-dissipation airflow for performing heat dissipation on a display panel remains an outstanding issue.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,662 discloses a heat exchanger that includes a gas flow cavity, the gas flow cavity having vanes therein to enable gas to flow along a sinuous path. Taiwanese Patent No. M365483 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus, wherein an airflow guiding component guides an airflow by a guiding surface so that the airflow is free from obstruction of a timing control unit. Taiwanese Patent No. I292694 discloses a flat panel display device having a fan, wherein a back lid main body, a flow-guiding convex plate and a flow-guiding side plate cooperatively define a heat-dissipation space, and the heat-dissipation space guides an airflow to flow through a circuit board.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.